This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is to investigate the nutritional supplement chromium picolinate. A large number of people use chromium picolinate from health food stores to improve function of the hormone insulin. We are testing how effective this supplement is and we are also monitoring its safety. SInce multidrug treatment for HIV can cause insensitivity or resistance to insulin, we are studying HIV positive individulas with documented insulin resistance. In patients with diabetes, chromium has been shown to increase sensitivity to the hormone insulin. We would like to know if chromium is also effective in treating resistance associated with HIV disease.